chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
William Williams
William Williams is a minor character used in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. He is 87 years old, and lives in the small west Wales village of Pontyates, as he has for his entire life. He has the abilities of Ability Granting, Ability Prediction and Materialisation And Dematerialisation. Appearance William is an elderly man who was relatively well built in his prime. He had bright blue eyes, but they have faded a little. He has a pale skin tone, thin white hair and a thin moustache. He wears thick tortoiseshell glasses. Abilities His first ability is Ability Granting. This enables him to give abilities to non-evolved humans, working similarly to the formula. He cannot control what abilities a person will receive, since they'd get whatever ones they'd have naturally. He also cannot control when they manifest, since this too will occur as natural. His second ability is Ability Prediction. He uses this to predict what ability a person will have before they manifest, or what ability a non-evolved human would gain if given one. However, it cannot sense manifested abilities. The abilities are shown to him as blurred vision of the person using them in future, and he can also detect if a person is likely to abuse an ability, or if they couldn't cope with it. He often used this ability to guide him in granting abilities. His final ability, and possibly his most powerful one, is Materialisation And Dematerialisation. This enables him to hide and reveal several things. He can hide people, making them undetectable by any means, and can hide information. He can also hide abilities, thus preventing a person from using them. He can reveal invisible people and break through illusions and hallucinations, and can uncloak and unblock information. Family Little is known of William's family. However, it is known that he is married, and that he and his wife have 5 children. It's unknown if they have any children-in-law or any grandchildren. Brief History Very little is known of William's history. At some time, he met Caradog Shaun, and was a member of the small Company he briefly formed. They were also workmates at a colliery. William gave Lowri Elan Petrelli her abilities when she was an infant, after having used ability prediction to check that she would gain safe abilities and would be able to cope with them. He died in an explosion in the colliery about 4 years afterwards, but was revived by Caradog using phoenix tears. He then used materialisation and dematerialisation to hide all memory and evidence of his death, and has been trying to live a quiet and normal life since. He once hid Nathan Owain Petrelli when the man was hiding from a villainous group. Etymology Both William and Williams are Germanic names which mean "will or desire" and "helmet or protection". The second half of the meaning could refer to how he has used his abilities to protect himself and others; his ability prediction to ensure that he would only give abilities to those who would gain safe ones, and his materialisation and dematerialisation to hide people and information which needed hiding. His surname can also mean "son of William". Category:Characters